


Whole Again

by RosieCheeks101



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCheeks101/pseuds/RosieCheeks101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Sam and Freddie, it's different to my normal writing style but please bear with me I really like it and I'm really proud of it. (Could be considered a crossover with Sam&Cat I guess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Again

She was always the mean kid at school, but they didn't care.

She was a bully, and they told her off about how she shouldn't beat kids up behind the school.

She should have cherished them, remembered how lucky she was to have two friends who would stick by her but she didn't, she took it for granted.

 

_And now her best friend was gone._

 

He was always the nerdy kid at school, but they didn't care.

He was bullied, and she'd never say it but he knew she beat up his bullies behind the school.

He should have cherished them, remembered how lucky he was to have two friends who would stick up for him but he didn't, he took it for granted.

 

_And now his best friend was gone._

 

When the brunette left with her dad, she knew she had to get out of there.

She knew she'd break his heart but she couldn't stay.

So she climbed on her motorbike and rode away.

 

_And a little piece of her stayed with him._

 

When the brunette left with her dad, he at least knew she would still be there.

He didn't think she'd break his heart or that she wouldn't stay.

So he climbed the stairs sadly after she rode away.

 

_And a little piece of him went with her._

 

She bit her lip as she stared at her phone.

She had to do this for her perky red head roommate.

She would call him, ask the question, get an answer and hang up.

 

_And when she finally rung a part of her was restored._

 

He bit his lip as he stared at his phone.

He sighed and returned his attention to his friend.

He had given up on the idea that she would call him by now.

 

_And when she finally rung a part of him was restored too._

 

She laughed at something the girl with the dark yet colourful hair had said.

She was finally making new friends, she had pushed him out of her mind.

But he came pushing and shoving back into her mind when she saw him there.

 

_And she doesn't know if in that moment a part of her was lost or found._

 

He frowned at the small girl with the bright red hair when she started to laugh.

He just wanted to know if she was okay, it was the only thing on his mind.

He looked up when he heard a familiar voice, her voice.

 

_And he doesn't know if in that moment a part of him was lost or found._

 

She felt truly awful about what had happened.

She never meant for him to get hurt, for anyone to get hurt.

Yet here they were in a hospital room.

 

_And she clutched his hand as he slept._

 

He didn't blame her for what had happened.

He hadn't wanted her to get hurt, in the process he'd gotten hurt.

And now here they were in a hospital room.

 

_And he clutched her hand as he slept._

 

She couldn't help a laugh from escaping her lips.

She brushed her blonde fringe out of her eyes and they sat staring at each other.

She reached across the table and took his hand.

 

_And finally she was whole again._

 

He grinned as he made her laugh.

He watched her with chocolate brown eyes and they sat staring at each other.

He noticed her reach across the table and take his hand.

 

_And finally he was whole again._

 

_Finally they were whole again._


End file.
